Battle of the Square
by Avoila
Summary: The year is 1829. Norway finally snaps when Sweden won't let him celebrate his Constutition Day. Preliminary a prologue. Rated T because I don't trust myself! :D


**(A/N) I got the title from the Norwegian historical, but small event called _Torgslaget_, which, of course, is Norwegian, and I found out that the English name of this event is _Battle of the Square._ Most likely you haven't heard of it, unless you're Norwegian or Swedish. A little more info in the Author's Notes below.**

**I didn't know what to do with the category. It will be some romance later on, so... I feel a little helpless ^^;**

**Remember; this is just a prologue.  
**

**Okay, enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Prologue:_

Denmark's eyes fluttered open as he heard loud yelling coming from the other side of the room. Surprisingly, it wasn't England's shouting, France's humiliating remarks or America's pointless babble about being _the hero_ who woke him up. Not Germany raging around and yelling close up to the other nations' faces, so that disgusting spit flew out of his mouth (and some times landed on the victim's face). Some times even Austria would get angry enough and take charge of the scolding for the rest of the evening, though the nations didn't appreciate it too much. But apparently, not today.

He heard Finland... And Norway and Sweden.

Denmark frowned to himself in slight confusion and raised his head from the oak desk he had been taking a well-deserved nap on after not getting anywhere with the meeting. His cheek that earlier had rested on the dark oak, was now numb, and had achieved a slight red shade at the lack of oxygen he had received while his skin was almost glued to the desk. He rubbed it, as if he brushed away the unpleasant, tender feeling in his skin. He looked up and spotted Finland sitting besides him, trying to calm Norway and Sweden down.

Wait...

Calming Norway and Sweden down?

Since _when_ did Finland have to do that? Adding both at the same time. What was wrong? Both of them had their usual hard and cold glances, especially Norway. His gaze seemed a little _too_ hard and cold. It actually looked like he wanted to kill or destroy something completely.

Or maybe _someone_.

Denmark twitched. Norway stood in a profile posture, trying to push the Finn away. He couldn't get a full view Norway's face clearly, but he caught his eyes for a short second. Norway just ignored it. Despite Norway's usually expressionless glance, the older Dane saw pain in his eyes. Though it was hidden, it was pure. And even though he looked calm, Denmark could _feel_ that he definitely wasn't calm. Which was weird. Not just that Norway was stressed, but the fact that Denmark actually felt the same as him scared him. It had been fifteen years since the last time he felt that way he did at the moment. Before Danmark-Norge split, and Norway became independent. Or... at least he had his own constitution, but currently it was Sweden who had been taking charge of Norway. Fifteen years wasn't too much for a nation, but Denmark had managed to move on...

Oh, of course he hadn't! It was sad enough that Norway had left him. It really was. But his chest started to fill up with something as heavy as iron when he came to think of that his Norge was with Sweden instead of him.

But despiting the big lump Denmark felt taking control over his throat and stomach, he didn't feel any better about Norway _fighting_ with Sweden. He wanted the best for that man. And he had convinced himself that Sweden was not the best for someone like him. Though, deep inside, he knew that these thoughts maybe occurred him because of all his wars and hatred towards the Swede. Due to this, he tried his best to not mind all the stupid and grim comments that popped out of nowhere in his head when his attention was directed at the tall, quiet man.

Denmark lurched up, and felt slightly dizzy while the blood in his veins found it's way down to his feet.

While he was busy just getting up, the three other nations had raised from their seats. Finland held his arms around Norway's waist from behind and held him back from running into Sweden and hit him, or whatever the Norwegian had in mind. Sweden answered Norway with a glare that shocked Denmark. That killing glance that only Denmark had ever achieved during their countless wars. Eyes of blue, turquoise fire dancing, his gaze glued onto the victim. It didn't look as frightening when he gave it to _Norway_ though, but Denmark still let out a very loud and unmanly squeak of confusion and slight fright.

The Fenno-Scandinavians_**(1) **_turned towards Denmark. Now he could see Norway's eyes for real, and it caused him another smaller squeak. He hadn't seen that kind of a glance in centuries. The last time he saw that glint in Norway's eyes had been at the battlefield. Back in the Viking-age.

It was simply too complicated to describe. Even though his eyes still looked dull and emotionless, there was some kind of wrath hidden behind his emotionless irises.

Norway ignored the Dane, pushed away from Finland's grip and stormed towards Sweden. His fury had given him an abnormal power, and he pushed the tall man against the wall. He grabbed his collar and forced the Swede to look at him.

"Du kan ikke stoppe meg,"_**(2)**_ he whispered, his eyes glued to Sweden's. His voice was dripping like syrup, though it wasn't sweet at all. That simple, bitter and scarily calm tone would probably have killed a normal human.

Denmark looked up and noticed how quiet the meeting room was. Everybody was staring at the rare scene between Sweden and Norway

The Swede glared back, just as furious as Norway, but didn't struggle. "Varför gör ni inte bara som jag sager?"_**(3)**_ His eyelids fell down and created a slight scowl.

Norway pulled his fist upwards and clenched it angrily onto Sweden's throat. Fortunately, he wasn't hurting him too badly, but his voice was still killing, cold as the ice that was decorating Jotunheimen._**(4) **_"Jeg gjør det."_**(5)**_ Norway looked away. His argument was barely a whisper. "I just want to celebrate my Constitution." He slowly tilted his head back to meet the taller's glance. In a long moment, the meetingroom was all quiet.

After something that had felt like centuries, Sweden broke the silence. "Jag kan inte,"_**(6)**_ he said, his voice shivering at Norway's fist beeing clenched to his throat, with a hint of regret. Nothing more.

Denmark felt a slight twinge of guilt in his chest. He knew this day would come, sooner or later. But he couldn't just let it sink in this quickly. He thought that the union between Norway and Sweden might last as long, or longer, than Danmark-Norge. And right now, he wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or anxious about this situation.

Fifteen years ago, before Danmark-Norge split, Norway wanted Denmark's king to continue ruling his country, even after he had made the covenant with Sweden. But Denmark had said no. For the first time in something that seemed like forever, or maybe ever, Denmark had said no to Norway. It wasn't like he wanted to. But his king was too frightened to continue bearing his title as the ruler of Norway after Sweden came in the picture, and Denmark had no other choice but rejecting Norway's wish.

Denmark wished he never had done it. He wished he had at least _attempted_ to make the king change his mind, maybe even force him, somehow. But it was too late now anyway. Denmark had to pay the bitter price by watching Norway suffer.

Don't get it wrong, Sweden wasn't _mean_ to Norway. But he didn't want him to express his nationality. Norway wasn't allowed to yell _'Hurra for syttende mai!'_ _**(7)**_ on May 17th, or _'Hurra for Constitutionen!'_. He couldn't hold big, fancy dinners to celebrate his dear Independence Day. In the beginning in 1814, it hadn't been very many protests. But later on, more and more Norwegians was determined to celebrate Norway's so-called 'birthday'.

Suddenly, to break the thick ice that currently built itself and made the room with all the nations cold and quiet, Finland coughed. The sharp sound echoed between the tall, heavy, white walls, and some nations snapped out from either deep thinking or enjoying the rare silence that occurred at the meeting. Norway let go of the Swede's collar and marched out of the room. Apparently, in shock, no one dared to make a move. It felt like none of the nations blinked, twitched or even breathed. The only sound they could hear was Norway's rough doorslam and his furious steps echoing down the hallway outside the amphitheatre they currently found themselves in.

Denmark didn't want to know what the two had done to cause this unbearable silence before he had awakened.

* * *

**(A/N + translations, references and disclaimer)**

_**(1) **_Fenno-Scandinvia – Norway, Sweden and Finland (for you noobs who don't know)  
**_(2)_** Du kan ikke stoppe meg – You can't stop me (Norwegian)  
_**(3)**_ Varför gör ni inte bara som jag sager? – Why won't you just do as I say? (Swedish) **I didn't want to make th's th'ng w'th Swed'n's acc'nt, I don't know why, I just felt like it would ruin it when he spoke his own language... Hope you get it ^^**  
**_(5) _**Jeg gjør det. – I do. (Norwegian) Literal translation; I do it.  
_**(6)**_ Jag kan inte – I can't. (Swedish)  
**_(7)_** Hurra for syttende mai! – Hurray for May 17th! (Norwegian)

**Hello, friends! (...it's your choice, but I prefer to refer to you as my friends n_n) Yeah, this is my first story (-that I had the courage to post QuQ) ! *shivers* … So I'm new here n_n; Please be nice to me..? *opens arms for hug***

**I planned it to be an one-shot... but it's not. ^^ It just turned out that way c: So, if you liked it, keep your eyes up for updates! ^^**

**This story is based on a true, historically correct event that occurred in Norway in 1829! \(^O^)/ Send me a pm if you want me to explain it for you. The basic idea is that after the union between Norway and Denmark split up, Norway wanted to express that he wasn't **_**Danish,**_** and emphasize all the things that was unique about Norway and his culture, especially the ones that occurred before the union (like the typical, unique Norwegian fairy tales! :D … I like them c: Very much.) I think this proves that Norway is an even more unique character in so many ways! (Maybe because I'm Norwegian, I dunno u-u)**

**Thanks for favouriting, following, reviewing and of course **_**reading**_** my story! :D ALL critique and feedback are endlessly much appreciated! :D And **_**all**_** grammar-errors and spelling-mistakes are excused. Please correct them if you mind :)**

***doesn't own Hetalia* The characters belongs to Himapapa! :D *spreads love everywhere***


End file.
